


Pogo's Diary

by Pugperson99



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: What happens when the Hargreeves find Pogo's diary from when they were kids?
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 265





	Pogo's Diary

Vanya had found Pogo's diary, so she decided the whole family would read it together. "Guys get down here! Guess what I found!" Vanya yelled up the stairs. Five was next to her in an instant and she could hear her siblings thundering down the stairs.

"What'd you find?" Allison asked, peering over the railing.

"She's found Pogo's old diary," Five responded, snatching the diary from his sister's hands. All the siblings had now joined them at the bottom of the steps.

"We should read it!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Ben sighed, but alas, he was dead and no one but Klaus heard him.

"I don't know..." Luther said, echoing Ben. "It's Pogo's private property. Maybe we shouldn't."

"How about we only read one page? Open it up at random and read what's on the page." Allison suggested. The compromise met everyone's needs, so they went to the living room sitting in a little circle on the floor. Well... Klaus took off his shoes and started floating, it was more comfortable.

"Vanya, you read it, you found it," Five commanded, gesturing to her to open the book.

She nodded, picking a random part and opening it, "It's from when we were around 16." Klaus sent a look to Ben who was sitting on the couch behind them. "Spaceboy [00.01] no longer seems to need me as a copilot, but I still think of him as my best friend."

"Aww, that's sweet." Allison cooed.

"His obsession with fight has turned into a pursuit of isolation. As it grows more and more apparent that the children cannot function as a team, he becomes increasingly focused on doomsday predictions, looking to prove himself there..." Vanya read.

"Even as a child, you were obsessed with missions," Diego scoffed.

"The next paragraph: The Kraken [00.02] is barely seen in the house anymore. He revels in this rouge image. He abhors heroism, rebelling against both Hargreeves and Spaceboy. Hopefully it won't get the poor boy killed..."

"Such a rebel," Luther teased, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Mr. I need to prove myself." Diego responded. "Keep going, Vanya."

"The Rumor [00.03] is discovering herself as a young woman. Her beauty would make it easy for her to lose herself in the skin-tight uniform and heroine image, but I can see her growing away from that. To the degree that she still plays the part, it's only to please Hargreeves. And perhaps Spaceboy..."

"Did everyone know?!" Allison screeched.

"Yes," The all responded.

"Seriously? I thought we were pretty good at-" Luther started.

"No," Klaus said, holding up his Goodbye hand. "Imma stop you there. You guys sucked at being discreet."

Vanya decided it was time to continue. "The Séance [00.04] worries me the most. There's no youth left in him at all. Hargreeves means well," Klaus scoffed, "and only wants to make him strong, but he can't see how he's breaking the boy. Seance can't respond in any emotional way anymore; the only reaction I get out of him is bewilderment. I think the boy is on drugs..."

"Klaus, what the fuck happened?" Ben asked, tilting his head.

"I'll tell you later Ben," Klaus responded, smiling sadly at his brother while picking at the skin around his nails.

"Wait, Ben's here?" Five asked.

"Yeah, he's always here." Klaus responded, giving Five an incredulous look, "I thought you knew that."

"Why should we know that?" Luther questioned.

"I've told you guys before," Klaus responded. He looked at all of them, they were confused. His hands started glowing blue, and then they could see Ben on the couch. Ben waved.

"We never talk about the boy [00.05] who disappeared, but I think of him often. Hargreeves never spent any time looking for him, claiming that he must have died 'out there on his own'. But these children are special in more than the obvious ways. I can't imagine #5 would have run off simply to get himself killed..."

"Aww, Pogo was worried about you!" Allison teased, pinching the nightmares cheeks. Who in return hit her arm and grumbled about being older than all of them.

"None of the children want to be heroes, and none less than The Horror [00.06]. He's only trying to please Hargreeves and Spaceboy. I suppose this is normal enough for a teenage human, but he's not learning how to be an individual in his own right..."

"Is that why you don't leave me alone?" Klaus asked his brother who sheepishly shrugged.

"Vanya [00.07] visited the house today. I hadn't seen her in months, her away at school. I asked her about her music, but she didn't want to talk about music at all. I don't know if she really cares about the violin, or if it's always just been a way to isolate herself from her family." Vanys finished, shutting the book.

"Wow, Pogo really loved us, enough to notice all of this about us." Allison breathed.

"Yeah, he was awesome," Ben agreed. Then Klaus crashed to the ground, causing Ben to disappear.

"Shit," He cursed, sitting up, rubbing his back.

"Bring him back!" Luther demanded. Klaus nodded, his hands glowing again making Ben reappear.

"Why don't you answer my question now Klaus?" Ben asked, smirking a little, knowing Klaus couldn't avoid it now. Klaus started chewing on his nails, a nervous habit he had picked up.

"What question?" Vanya inquired.

"I asked him why Pogo wrote what he did. I mean, we all noticed your lack of emotion and the drugs. But why?" Ban replied, altering his question a little.

Klaus hissed, glaring at the ghost, "You really suck sometimes, you know that right?"

"You love me," Ben replied, batting his eyes, causing Klaus to just roll his.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy." Klaus huffed.

"Are you gonna answer the question?" Five asked, annoyed.

"I don't really want to," Klaus sighed.

"You have too," Allison commanded.

"Yep," Vanya agreed.

"Fine," Klaus whined, "When we were 8, dad decided that I needed to get over my fear of the dead, so he locked me in a mausoleum. I would be in there for hours, sometimes days, on end screaming until I couldn't anymore, trying to drown out the ghosts. Later when I was 13, I figured out drugs would stop the ghosts and make them go away after Mom gave me some DayQuil for a cold. Of course, dad found out, he would lock me in the mausoleum for longer, forcing me to sober up. But, I found ways to sneak drugs and alcohol in there, he gave up after a month. It sucked." Klaus explained, fidgeting with his glowing hands. "Drugs were the only sort of relief I had."

"I can't believe we didn't notice," Vanya gasped, hugging Klaus.

"It's ok," Klaus replied, hugging her back. Ben and Diego joined in the hug.

"We're sorry," Allison said, speaking for everyone.

"Don't worry, you guys had your own stuff to deal with," Klaus replied. Allison joined the hug, Five reluctantly followed. Luther then wrapped everyone in his arms.

"Thanks, you guys," Klaus whispered.


End file.
